Filosofías
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Nadie puede comprender a House del modo que lo hace Wilson. Wilson POV. House/Wilson.


**N/A**: _nada de la serie "House MD" me pertenece, como así tampoco la canción referida dentro del fic, de Martika "__**Toy Soldiers**__". Esto, sin fines de lucro, es entretenimiento._

* * *

.- - -.- - -.- - -. **Filosofías**.- - -.- - -.- - -.

—No te pedí que vinieras —reprochó House, cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas, desestimando la ayuda que le ofrecía.

—Claro que sí —aseguré, exacerbando un profundo desánimo.

—¡Claro que no! —negó con rotundidad— Tú llamaste.

—Eso es debido a tu estúpido orgullo. Nunca expresas tus necesida…

—No necesitaba que vinieras a sermonearme con tu seudo psicología —interrumpe impasivo— y tampoco tenía ganas de verte.

—…sin embargo —proseguí avanzando unos pocos pasos—, vives esperando que te las satisfagan —torció la mirada hacia mi, con sorpresa—. Si no vengo creerás que no recibes de mí lo que mereces entonces me someterás la noche entera a hostilidades rebajándome hasta hacerme sentir un completo inútil, para que luego, quien no te ha dado su atención y cariño, se flagele creyéndose un verdadero imbécil —acecho su aura soporífera y cerril, provocando su curiosidad—. Crees que el sentimentalismo es cosa de idiotas sensibilizados pero dependes un poco de ésos mismos sentimientos que críticas —me doy vuelta para observarlo mejor, en su mirada descubro un cierto brillo peculiar—. Admítelo, House —suelto en susurros—, sí necesitabas verme.

Ladea una sonrisita fugaz.

Ampliando apenas la vista panorámica observo el desorden a nuestro alrededor: bollos de papel desperdigados, bolsas de nylon en el sillón; algunas ropas tiradas en el parqué. Apoyado en el respaldo de una silla su bastón, sobre la superficie pulida del piano varios recetarios de calmantes musculares; frascos medio llenos, otros vacíos, de vicodín y grajeas de metadona. Libros que hablan de diferentes opiáceos, farmacias dónde conseguirlos y sintomatologías para diagnosticarlos. Un vaso de wishky a medio tomar.

—¿Planeabas matarte? —pregunto, perdiendo la vista en ese desorden catastrófico.

—Hasta que llegaste —me responde, respirando como podía.

—Entonces eso me convierte en un héroe sin capa —ironizo quitando tensión a la situación.

—No, te convierte en un idiota con traje —el tono que utiliza sigue siendo más hostil de lo natura en él, pero en el fondo de cada palabra siento un alivio por su parte —. En todo caso este es un país libre, si muero es sólo mi vida la que se arruina.

—Tienes suerte de seguir conciente —aseguro, de repente con miedo.

Si todo lo que está tirado es lo que se tragó antes de poder evitarlo voy a tener que practicarle primeros auxilios.

Escucho que su respiración se le anuda en la garganta, lo sé porque conozco bien ese síntoma. Cuando las bocanadas de aire son cada vez más débiles hay dolor en grandes cantidades y, en efecto, mi suposición es la correcta porque poco después de escuchar su agitación empezó a sudar.

Se retuerce y jadea.

Hoy está sufriendo, expulsa dolor con cada movimiento que quiere hacer y no logra concretar, con cada palabra que dice el con fin de ofender o herir y ofenden y hieren en dosis múltiples. Desde que vine no fue capaz de quitar su mano del músculo necrótico, sigue apretándolo con fuerza como si quiera tironearlo y así extirparlo de una vez y para siempre.

Hará cosa de unas cuantas horas que House abandonó la Clínica porque le dolía la pierna. Durante la mañana no tuvo mayores inconvenientes con el manejo del dolor, pero a medida que el tiempo corrió y corrió los espasmos musculares no menguaron. Lo vi tomarse medio frasco de píldoras en menos de dos horas entre sus caminatas nerviosas por el pasillo de Diagnósticos. Le faltaba poco para dejar un surco en medio del camino. En la mayoría de los casos puede manipular el dolor, porque tal vez la seguridad de tener al alcance un frasco de vicodín presto para _comérselo_ como confites le proporciona cierto control psicológico sobre lo incontrolable. Ciertamente, por la mañana, todo marchaba con normalidad hasta que la pierna empezó hacerle interferencia dentro de la cabeza, y cuando House, ni poniendo sus mayores esfuerzos, no es capaz de resolver acertijos es síntoma de que está sufriendo dolores ultrajantes.

Ahora recuerdo haberlo visto cuando salió de la Clínica, yo pasaba a ver una consulta. En aquél momento difícilmente podía sostenerse sobre el bastón. Quien pareció salir del Hospital no se asimiló a un nefrólogo prestigioso sino a un animal herido y apaleado, que inclinaba el peso de todo el cuerpo a la pierna que tenía sana y encorvaba la espalda tanto como sus vértebras se lo permitían.

El recuerdo duele en la memoria reciente.

Hace algunos años se cortó un brazo en busca de endorfinas, pero en aquel entonces el dolor fue producto de la abstinencia en la que lo sumimos con Cuddy. Hoy, tomó todo el vicodín guardado en el bolsillo de su saco gris y el dolor no ha cesado. Quién sabe lo que es capaz de cercenarse para acabar con esto.

Veo que vuelve a torcerse sobre sí mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, impotente ante su padecimiento.

—¿A caso nnno lo ve ee s? —responde con voz cortada—. Mmme duele.

—Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a qué sucede con la pierna. Nunca aprietas la herida de ésa manera.

No es capaz de contestar. Veo que no puede.

—¿Cuántas has tomado? —indicó los frasco vacíos de vicodín.

—Nnno recuerdo —explica con dificultad.

—¿Y de éstas?... —señalo las tabletas de metadona sobre el piano— ¿recuerdas?

—Nnn n n nno —replica—. Nnn nnada está funn ncionann do.

Esta noche está hundido en un dolor que es intenso y muy grave. Hoy, ninguna película aburrida ni un caso de suma complejidad logrará quitarle el dolor. ¿Qué se supone que me quedar por hacer…? ¿…quedarme aquí parado aceptando que tal vez no quiere matarse con una sobredosis pero que tampoco evita medidas que podrían salvarle la vida? ¿o mejorársela en todo caso?

Sé que esta noche nada funcionará por eso voy a recurrir a otra herramienta, prostituyendo, una vez más, mi orgullo herido a los pies de sus necesidades.

Me acerco hasta el piano como gato que se agazapa para atacar a su presa, siento que House sigue mis pasos con la mirada.

—¿Ésta cuál es…? —digo mientras toco una tecla en el piano— ¿es el "_do_"?

Sé que House me respondería sino fuese por que el dolor se lo impide. De cualquier modo haré que se conecte conmigo, aquí mismo.

—Tal vez… éste es el "_do_" ¿no? —toco otra tecla.

En realidad el sonido suena bastante chirrión. No soy músico, lo reconozco, sin embargo nunca imaginé que ésta ignorancia musical mía me ayudaría para hacer algo útil porque veo que House comienza a reaccionar.

—A unn lado ignorante —responde viniendo hacia mí.

—¡Perdón Beethoven! —me hago a un lado, sonrojado.

Aunque ya curtido estoy de ver tanto dolor a mí alrededor nunca logro acostumbrarme al _suyo_. Creí que haciéndome médico iba a estar mejor posicionado en el tablero de la muerte cancerígena; que si en la universidad estudiaba todas las posibles causas y todas sus posibles soluciones, la mejor estrategia de ajedrecista me avalaría y entonces al cáncer no le quedarían movimientos que pudieran derribarme. Aunque después de mil horas de arduo estudio y de mi propio convencimiento del gran oncólogo en el que me convertí, no llegué a ser Dios y muchos menos a hacer milagros. He fracasado ante los peones del cáncer y, hoy, las torres me están jaqueando al Rey: siempre quedo en _jaque mate_ frente a él.

Se acomoda en la pequeña banqueta frente al piano, vacilando demasiado en cada movimiento. Coloca su acólito compañero de madera a un costado y comienza a tocar.

Antes de venir hasta su casa estaba enclaustrado en la oficina, haciendo mi trabajo al igual que otros miles de sujetos en el país; revisaba archivos, organizaba expedientes, visitaba pacientes, pues nada de otro mundo. …_lo siento, no hay nada que puedan hacer…_; les decía a los padres de un niño estigmatizado por el cáncer, y … _tampoco puedo hacer nada..._ omitía confesarles en resguardo de mi angustia humanitaria, hasta que, sin saber por qué, llamé a House. Aunque lo había visto con dolor dentro de la Clínica supuse que lo controlaría, pues me equivoqué. Su rotundidad al negar que estaba escurriéndose de dolor fue indudable. Ante su fingida negación traté de entretenerlo, a la distancia, en un diagnóstico de un cáncer dudoso. Lo resolvió en segundos, como bien lo presupuse y luego de eso me discurseo sobre el trabajo excesivo que estuve tomando durante meses, sólo para evitar el recuerdo de Ámber, con ésa cualidad, tan suya, de hacerte creer que no importa si estas ocupado en asuntos de vida o muerte o desarmando una bomba evitando que el mundo vuele en diez millones pedazos, diciendo ¡presente! en momentos inapropiados.

A veces me pregunto si se da cuenta de que estoy aquí. Si ha de mirarme como el amigo acólito que, sentado en su sofá, interpreta su propia filosofía. Reconozco que en cierto modo él también interpreta la mía, cuando me consuela, por así decirlo, sobre el trato con los pacientes. No debe existir, o no debería, otra ligadura que no sea la del médico-enfermo, dice, y en toda oportunidad le contesto que, en particulares casos, cuando es un niño quien te agarra la mano o son sus ojos inocente los que, suplicantes, reclaman respuestas a sus calvicies, siento el corazón hundirse hasta tal profundidad de no sentirlo palpitar dentro del pecho. Sin respuestas para brindarles, con el tormento de un niño asustado por la temprana guadaña, siento que de nada sirve vestir el delantal durante un día más.

De esta manera vivo estos días, House sin saberlo, paseando por Princeton entre la indiferente multitud de profesionales, preguntándome si me registra como alguien más que un colega a quien consultarle casos. Por él, quien parece por momentos absorto en su intrincado y obsesivo mundo de acertijos, pero que difícilmente deja escurrir detalle del mismo, preponderando su auto aislamiento para crear así una especie de cristal impenetrable entre él y los demás, no concibo que no pueda mirarme; más cuando en mí, un gesto, una mirada, un silencio de su parte o si quiera un recuerdo, sin importar lindo o feo, cobra una dimensión particularmente singular e intimista.

Sin embargo aquí estoy, escuchando lo reconfortante que se siente la música que crea.

En la triste composición que le escucho tocar los sonidos comienzan a parlotear autónomos. Hablan, con notas graves y vibrantes, entre los "_do_" y los "_re_", de un viejo amor: de Stacy. Sus dedos hostigan con ahínco las teclas marfileñas al momento de acordarse de ella, entonces comprendo que su recuerdo sigue tomando un papel protagónico en la historia de su pasado. También hablan sobre las conversaciones morales que tuvo con Cameron y las discusiones sin fin que sostuvo con Foreman cuando ambos trabajan para él, todos en extractos sonoros, cerriles y tajantes, expulsados al aire. Quizá, si uno escucha con más atención, también Cuddy esté dibujándose en su ópera, pues ahora sus dedos acarician las teclas cual terciopelo y la melodía que inventa es suave, lánguida y armoniosa.

Así, sin que House lo permitiese concientemente, accedo a un resquicio oscuro e insondable de su intimidad, que sólo parece llenarse con música. Por eso estoy aquí. Veo cómo toca su propia filosofía, la misma que me relata sutil cuánto anhela recuperar el pasado, ése del lejano Michigan, cuando la vida le permitía correr, sí, sí, correr, tras mujer que se le cruzaba. Arrastrar al presente esos recuerdos tal vez _normales_ en su vida de estudiante joven, tal vez _felices_ en su vida de nefrólogo adulto. Lo que debe suponer para House esa melancolía, la imposibilidad de reversa hacia una felicidad exigua, también lo he experimentado con tormentosa frecuencia. Tanto como él deseo recuperar esos días de estudiantes torpes, de disputas caprichosas por tomar la cama más cómoda; los libros y las clases generando la única responsabilidad de _zafar_ de anatomía. Todo ello si fuera posible sacudir el polvo del olvido sobre esos recuerdos y poder hacerlo eternos.

Dejó de tocar y suspira de alivio. Seguro que el vicodín, la metadona o el cóctel de opiáceos surgió efecto. Ahora lo veo exhausto. El llanto melodioso de su piano acallo los gemidos, sólo queda la tristeza aeriforme de House flotando en el aire.

Se produce un prolongado silencio entre nosotros y éstos son los momentos que adoro, porque son la muestra _viva_ de un punto de encuentro, de algo íntimo que nos hace cómplices; es una conexión mágica, la cual él nunca entenderá o dará crédito, mediante la cual comprendemos por qué nuestra amistad se fortalece día a día.

—¿Terminó el concierto? —pregunto luego de un rato en silencio.

—Si —responde arrastrando las palabras por su paladar—. Ahora iré a dormir y tú te irás a tu casa.

—Al menos me hubieras invitado con un café —reprocho ceñudo.

—Tú debes tener en tu casa —replica con ironía.

—De nada, House —expreso cuando me levanto del sillón.

—¿De nada…? —pregunta en camino hasta su habitación— ¿por qué?

—Tú sabes por qué —respondo enarcando una ceja.

Y vuelta veo ésa sonrisa pícara que pone cuando sabe que tengo razón.

Recuerdo ésa canción ochentona "…_paso a paso, corazón a corazón, todos caemos como soldados de juguete…_". Ahora que lo medito es irremediable, House caerá con su adicción, por más que niegue ser un problema para él. El cáncer pancreático le refutará su teoría en la cara en un futuro temerario no muy lejano. Lo sé, es por algo que soy oncólogo y, hoy, sólo prolongué apenas un poco ese final. Cuando eso suceda también caeré junto a él, porque ninguna de las mujeres con las que estuve ha comprendido mi miedo hacia el compromiso, a esa pérdida de libertad, y porque tampoco he llegado a compartir con ellas una verdadera _intimidad_ como la que acabo de experimentar con House.

Aunque creo que por ahora seguiré paseando por Princeton, reprimiendo en absoluto secreto esta tempestad dentro mi conciencia sobre lo que siento. Tal vez ésta sea la parte menos positiva de nuestras filosofías, al final "…_todos caemos…_"…

… aunque hoy no sea el momento.

…_al final todos caemos como soldados de juguete_…

¡Maldita sea! Ahora se me pegó ésa canción.

. - - - . - - - . **FIN** . - - - . - - - .

* * *

**N/A**_**: **__hace bastante tiempo que este fic anduvo rondado por mi cabeza y sólo luego de largos meses tomó forma escrita. Sinceramente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Serán bienvenidos sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por haber leído. _


End file.
